pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sableye
Sableye (Japanese: ヤミラミ Yamirami) is a / -type Pokémon. Biology Physiology Sableye has deep, purple colored fur with small claws, pointed ears, and sharp teeth. It also had two big gemstones over its eyes, with a gem on its stomach and three gems on its back. Natural abilities Its special abilities are either Keen Eye or Stall. It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. As a / -type, it used to have no weaknesses. Behavior An old story was told that if you look at Sableye eye to eye, your soul will be stolen. But the evidence suggests that this Pokémon is actually very friendly, and they will only do mischief to travelers to win attention. Their mischief makes them notorious, but in fact it is only because they have a long stay in the dark cave and become too lonely. Evolution Sableye has no evolutionary forms, but can Mega Evolve into Mega Sableye. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire=Granite Cave, Sky Pillar, Cave of Origin, Victory Road (Sapphire only) |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Granite Cave, Sky Pillar, Cave of Origin, Victory Road |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Iron Island (Sapphire) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Iron Island (Sapphire) |ptrarity=Dongle |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 9 |hgssrarity=Swarm |blackwhite=Challenger's Cave |bwrarity=Rare |black2white2=Trade |b2w2rarity=None |xy=Reflection Cave (only on bottom floor) |xyrarity=Extremely Rare |omegarubyalphasapphire= Trade (Omega Ruby) / Granite Cave, Cave of Origin, Victory Road, Sky Pillar (Alpha Sapphire) |orasrarity=Common}} Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Sableye lead quiet lives deep inside caverns. They are feared, however, because these Pokémon are thought to steal the spirits of people when their eyes burn with a sinister glow in the darkness. |sapphire=Sableye digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks that it eats. Substances in the eaten rocks crystallize an rise up to the Pokémon's body surface. |emerald=It digs branching holes in caves using its sharp claws in search of food--raw gems. A Sableye lurks in darkness and is seen only rarely. |firered=It feeds on gemstone crystals. In darkness, its eyes sparkle with the glitter of jewels. |leafgreen=It feeds on gemstone crystals. In darkness, its eyes sparkle with the glitter of jewels. |diamond=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. |pearl=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. |platinum=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. |heartgold=It dwells in the darkness of caves. It uses its sharp claws to dig up gems to nourish itself. |soulsilver=It dwells in the darkness of caves. It uses its sharp claws to dig up gems to nourish itself. |black=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. |white=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. |black 2=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. |white 2=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. |x=It hides in the darkness of caves. Its diet of gems has transformed its eyes into gemstones. |y=It dwells in the darkness of caves. It uses its sharp claws to dig up gems to nourish itself. |or=Sableye lead quiet lives deep inside caverns. They are feared, however, because these Pokémon are thought to steal the spirits of people when their eyes burn with a sinister glow in the darkness. |as=Sableye digs the ground with sharpened claws to find rocks that it eats. Substances in the eaten rocks crystallize and rise up to the Pokémon’s body surface.|moon = This Pokémon is feared. When its gemstone eyes begin to glow with a sinister shine, it's believed that Sableye will steal people's spirits away.}} Stats Sableye= |-| Mega Sableye= Learnset Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 302 front.png |emeraldspr=E 302 front.gif |frlgspr=RS 302 front.png |IIIback=SableyeBack.png |rbysapsprs=SableyeShinySprite1.png |emeraldsprs=SableyeShinySprite2.gif |frlgsprs=SableyeShinySprite1.png |IIIbacks=SableyeShinyBACK.png |dpspr=DP 302 front.png |ptspr=DP 302 front.png |hgssspr=DP 302 front.png |IVback=SableyeBack2.png |dpsprs=ShinySableye2.png |ptsprs=ShinySableye2.png |hgsssprs=ShinySableye2.png |IVbacks=ShinySableyeBack2.png |bwspr=Sableye BW.gif |bwsprs= Sableye Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr=Sableye BW.gif |b2w2sprs= Sableye Shiny BW.gif |Vback= Sableye Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Shiny Sableye BW Back.gif |xyspr=Sableye XY.gif |xysprs=Sableye Shiny XY.gif |orasspr=Sableye XY.gif |orassprs=Sableye Shiny XY.gif |VIback=Sableye Back XY.gif |VIbacks=Sableye Back Shiny XY.gif}} Battle animation sprites Mega Evolution sprites Appearances Games In Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, there are a group of Sableye that are servants of a Dusknoir, and are constantly spying on and trying to capture the player Pokémon in the world of the future. However, when Dusknoir reforms in the special episode, they do so as well. They demonstrate this by first attacking Primal Dialga to protect Dusknoir (though they are easily blasted away by his Roar of Time) and later by locating Primal Dialga when he is searching for a Passage of Time. Anime Sableye first appeared in Ready, Willing, and Sableye. The Darkness Pokémon was playing jokes on Ash and his friends. In that same episode, Sableye also uses the attacks: Mean Look, Lick, Scratch and Night Shade. It should be noted that under normal circumstances Sableye cannot use Lick. Cassidy's Sableye made a small appearance in Oaknapped!. A Sableye appears in Genesect and the Legend Awakened. * Sableye (AG029) * Cassidy's Sableye * Sableye (MS016) * Carrie's Sableye * Jarvis' Sableye Trivia * The word Sable is an adjective commonly used to describe the black fur of some animals, especially ferrets and weasels. * Sableye shares the same species name with Murkrow, they are both called the Darkness Pokémon. * Along with Spiritomb, it was the only Pokémon with no weaknesses ignoring abilities. ** This, however, changed when the -type was introduced, becoming weak to it. Origin Sableye resembles a Hopkinsville goblin. Etymology The name Sableye is a combination of "sable", meaning dark or black, and "eye". Names in other languages Gallery 302Sableye AG anime.png 302Sableye BW anime.png 302Sableye-Mega XY anime.png 302Sableye Dream.png 302Sableye Mega Dream.png 302Sableye Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness.png 302Sableye Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon